


There's Nothing I Can Say

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Emotions, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry Bill, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Slow Burn, Torture, Well not everyone, What have I done to the poor Dorito?, Why Did I Write This?, but a lot, but he's still a demon, there are more characters i'm just too lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dipper Pines just wants to live a life of adventure. Now 18, he and Mable have one last summer in Gravity Falls before college, and they're going to make the most of it. Unfortunately, a certain triangle-turned-human has other plans..... saving Gravity Falls from the end of the world.(In other words, Bill got trapped in a human body by a demon that wants to destroy both his and Dipper's dimensions and needs the Twins help to stop him.)





	1. Awful Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hold on, this is gonna get crazy

Bill liked to think of himself as powerful, unstoppable, unable to be afraid in even the worst of situations. Sure, his Weirdmageddon idea hadn't worked out very well, but at least he had never really been in any danger of dying. Unlike now.

He groaned, pain flaring from his back as he was thrown against the concrete wall of his cell. He fell into a heap, gold eyes glaring at his captor, cursing his ridiculous flesh for being so weak. Blood ran down his bare body from various scratches and wounds, all inflicted by the dark robed figure before him. The man stepped forward, laughing in a broken, echoing cacophony when Bill flinched and pressed farther toward the wall.

"Just look at this. Big bad Cipher, stuck in a suit of flesh, cowering like prey." His smile disappeared. "How pitiful."

Bill just growled, spitting blood at the figure. "You'll pay for this. When I get out of here, I'll rip your limbs off and feed you to my henchmen."

"Oh, will you now?" He grabbed Bill's chin, forcing him to stare straight into his face. "Sorry to break it to you, but I have no intention of letting you leave. At least, not while you're alive. And trust me, death will come as a blessing."

With that, he chained Bill again to the wall, making sure the metal dug into his writs, and took out a knife. "I've been wondering about something. You only have one eye in your natural form, and this body has two. Doesn't that bother you?" Bill's eyes widened, and the man smirked cruelly. "Don't worry, I can fix it." He grabbed Bill's face, and stabbed the knife through his right eye, laughing at the way Bill flailed and screamed in pain. Tears streamed from his remaining eye. "Isn't that better?" The man taunted, before turning and exiting the small room, laughing as he went. Bill sobed, wincing as the small movement strained his bruised ribs. He was cold, starving, in pain, and 100% sure that no one knew where he was. As far as bad situations went, this took the cake. He didn't think this body would last much longer, considering he had been there for days and hadn't eaten or had anything to drink since his imprisonment. That was a strange thought for him. He had never worried about death before, but now, he felt a stab of fear go through him at the thought of not existing, as well as a sudden flood of guilt for all the lives he had taken out of fun or sport.

Oh yeah, he had emotions now.

Every thought, every feeling, hit him like lightening, shocking through him with startling intensity. Pain, fear, regret, sadness, all swirling into a toxic mixture of chemicals inside his human brain. He closed his eye against unwanted tears, giving in to the small relief of sleep.

***********************

Dark.

That was the only thought Dipper's brain could come up with. Darkness and pain. Blurred images of a hooded figure flashed across his eyes, along with knives, chains, and strangely enough, a waterfall. It was suffocating, his mind racing to make sense of the random images and sensations. He became aware of a voice, louder than the static that came with the blurred visions.

"...pper. Dipper! DIPPER!"

He bolted awake, breathing heavy, seeing his sister's worried face above him.

"You okay? You were thrashing and yelling. Did you have a nightmare?" Mable's concerned voice snapped him out of his daze, and he quickly answered her.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm okay. Just had a weird dream, it's not a big deal."

She didn't look entirely convinced, which made him wonder what exactly it was he had been saying in his sleep. He didn't want to scare her by saying he had a dream about being tortured by a crazy, hood-wearing manic in a cellar.

"I'm fine, really. Let's go get some breakfast."

He got up, leading the way downstairs and into the kitchen. Stan and Ford were already waiting, the former placing a stack of pancakes on the table.

"So," started Mable, already sat in a chair and digging into her pancakes. "First day back, what do you wanna do?"

"I wanted to check out an uncharted area of the forest. I didn't get to explore it last summer because of that big storm that knocked out the town's power. It's been bugging me all year." He took a bite of pancake, smiling at the flavor. Stan really was a pretty good cook.

Mable grinned. "You and your nerd stuff! Well I'M going to the pool with Paz."

"Oooo with PAZ!" He teased, earning an embarrassed blush and shove from his twin. She had the biggest crush on the rich blond, and he used every opportunity to poke fun at her.

"Oh shut up." She mumbled, smiling shyly. They both broke out in laughter.

They finished their breakfast with smiles and cheerful banter, before Dipper ran upstairs to get dressed. After, he grabbed a backpack with supplies and left the shack, promising to be home by sunset. He walked the familiar trails with calm contentment for almost two hours, exchanging pleasant words with any supernatural creature he came across. Over the years, the creatures of the forest had come to know Dipper as something akin to family, as much a part of the woods as they were themselves. Even shy animals like faeries had learned to welcome the brown haired adventurer. Today was no different, as Dipper was stopped often to chat with old friends, wishing him luck with whatever mission he was on that day.

Eventually, Dipper came to the path he had discovered the previous summer. Turning down it, he found the trees becoming thicker, blocking the sun. As he walked, he noticed that the sounds of the forest were starting to fade. He felt a cool wave pass over him, and realized he had passed over a magical barrier of some sort. He was starting to become uneasy, walking slower, when he began to hear a dull roar in the distance. Interested, he walked toward the sound, the roar getting louder until he realized what it was. He stepped out of the trees to the shore of a lake. On the opposite side, a waterfall spilled over a sandstone cliff into the clear water bellow. With a gasp, he realized that he recognized the waterfall as the one from his dream.

"This can't be real. It was just a dream!" He said aloud, trying to convince himself. As much as he wanted to deny, the waterfall was the exact one from the visions.

Making up his mind, Dipper started walking around the lake toward the waterfall. As he got closer, he noticed a small cave directly behind the rush of water with a small path leading to it from the shore. Careful not to slip, he cautiously made his way to the cave. Sliding behind the water, he stood in the mouth of the cave. It seemed to be a tunnel. He took out a flashlight, and began the journey trough the cave.

He walked for what he believed to be about ten minutes before he came to a wooden door. His skin buzzed, and he knew that there was another magical barrier in front of him. Despite this, he figured that he had come this far, and would at least see what was on the other side of the door. He twisted the handle, and swung the door open.

He didn't know what he had been expecting, but this was something he would have never guessed in his entire life.

The door led to a small room, lit with a small torch in the corner. His mind vaguely recognized the room as the cell from his nightmare, but what really had his attention was what was hanging from chains on the far wall of the room. A man around twenty was hanging limply from his wrists, head down in defeat. His hair was matted with so much dirt and blood, Dipper couldn't tell its real color. The stranger was naked, and Dipper could see large wounds and bloody scratches covering his entire body, as well as the fact that the man was extremely thin. When the man heard the door open, he stiffened.

"No..no more...please....no." He whimpered, tugging weakly at the chains.

Dipper stood in shock, motionless, trying to comprehend the horrific sight before him.

*************************

Bill woke to the sound of the door opening.

'No, he can't be back so soon! Please, I can't take it anymore!'

His thoughts rambled in his head, and he was barely aware of his mouth whispering broken pleas for the hooded man to stop. He pulled vainly on his restraints, knowing that it wouldn't do any good. After a few seconds of silence, Bill slowly lifted his head, surprise flaring through him as he met the shocked eyes of none other than Dipper Pines. The sight of a person other than his captor after days of torture was beautiful, and Bill found tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared at his ex-enemy.

Dipper quickly got over the shock and ran over to him.

"Oh my God! What happened to you? Who are you?"

Bill almost laughed. Of course Dipper didn't know who it was. How could he? Bill was trapped in a human body.

Letting his eye meet Dipper's, his face contorted into a smirk that held no happiness.

"Hey, Pine Tree, did ya miss me?"


	2. Tale of Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! My updates will probably be scattered for a while, as I'm taking exams this week, so bare with me here. :3

"Hey, Pine Tree. Did ya miss me?"

Bill watched as Dipper's brown eyes widened with horror, taking a step back from bloodied man in front of him.\

"Bill?!?"Bill laughed humorlessly. "In the flesh, kid. Literally this time."

Dipper took another step back from Bill. "What...What happened to you?"

Bill sighed, not quite wanting to answer, but knowing he was in no situation to refuse. "I was captured, stuffed into a fucking meat sack, and tortured for a few days, all by a demon hell bent on destroying both our dimensions, what does it look like happened?!?" He sighed at the end of his small rant, debating whether to ask Dipper the one thing that went against every arrogant bone in his body. Ultimately, he decided that his life was worth more than his pride.

"Pine Tree..."

Dipper stared at him expectantly, waiting to hear the end of his sentence.

Bill sighed again. "Normally, I would never do this, but I.... I need your help."

Dipper blinked in confusion. "Me? Help?"

Bill nodded. "I've been trapped here for days. The person who captured me put a curse on me and trapped me in a human body. These chains constantly drain my magic, so I can't escape. I need to get out of here to stop that bastard and keep him from opening the dimensional rift again."

"But," Dipper began hesitantly, "Didn't you want the rift to be open? Why are you trying to keep it closed?"

Bill smiled dryly. "It was a mistake to open the rift. I shouldn't have done it. It created an instability in both of our dimensions. If the rift is opened again, it could rip the fabric of our universes apart. That's why I need to stop that demon."

"So you need me to unchain you and help you find the demon that wants to destroy the world."

Bill rolled his eye. "Yeah, that's about it." He watched as Dipper carefully thought over his proposal. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Dipper spoke up.

"Fine. I'll make a deal with you." He stepped closer. "My conditions are: one, you can't purposefully hurt anyone without me saying so. That means physically or mentally. Two, you can't leave Gravity Falls. And three, you can't tell anyone who you are unless I say it's okay. Everyone in the town, including me, still hates you, and I don't want there to be a flood of people trying to kill you all the time."

Bill grinned. This was easy; he wasn't planning on doing those things anyway. "Okay, Pine Tree, and in return you free me, help me find the demon, and let me live at the shack."

He watched in amusement as Dipper's eyes widened in surprise. "W-wait, who said anything about you living with us?"

"Oh come on Pine Tree, It's not like I have anywhere else to go." he smirked, "Besides, this way you could keep an eye on me. Get it? EYE?"

Dipper flinched as Bill let out a wheezing laugh, but didn't back away. "...fine. Deal."

The brunette grabbed one of Bill's chained hands and shook it. A dull blue glow flickered to life around their hands for a few seconds, but no flames. Bill didn't have enough magic to seal their contract with flames, but he did have enough to make sure it was binding. As soon as the glow disappeared, Dipper dropped Bill's hand as if it were poisonous.

Bill couldn't keep a smile off of his face. Free. He was going to be free. And when he found that demon....let's just say there was going to be blood. A lot of blood.

Dipper stepped closer again, studying the chains. "It looks like a simple lock spell would work on these. Let me try." He took the chains in his hands, and muttered a phrase in Latin. The chains glowed, then broke, letting the shackles fall from Bill's wrists. 

As soon as there was nothing holding him up, Bill collapsed onto the floor. His legs had given our the moment they held any weight. He groaned in pain, curling into a ball. Dipper immediately crouched beside him.

"Bill! Are you okay?" His pitying expression made Bill frustrated; he shouldn't need pity. Even so, he still needed help, so he swallowed is pride.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but I can't stand up."

Dipper helped him into sitting against the wall, then took off his backpack. He brought out a water bottle, a granola bar, and a set of clothes, all of which he set in front of Bill. The food made his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten in days. He grabbed the granola bar, eating it in two bites before chugging down half of the water.

Dipper frowned at him. "You're gonna make yourself sick if you eat too fast."

Whatever. He eyed the clothes, then looked back at Dipper, mentally wondering how to dress himself without the brunette's help. It seemed like Dipper was one step ahead of him when he grabbed the clothes off the floor.

"There's a lake outside. We can clean you up there, and then head back to the shack." He put the bag on backward, then tugged Bill's arms around his neck and pulled the demon onto his back. His wounds screamed in pain from the sudden movement, and he bit his tongue. Despite that, he still let out a small whimper, and Dipper gasped.

"Sorrysorrysorry I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's fine, Kid." Bill rested his face on Dipper's shoulder as the human walked out of the caves. The roar of the waterfall got louder until it was deafening, and he could see the water falling in an unbroken curtain across the entrance of the cave. Bill watched wearily as Dipper navigated the narrow path behind the falling water, until they were finally on dry land. Dipper walked until they were halfway across the lake, then put him down near the water's edge.

"You need to be cleaned up. If you walk into the shack with blood all over you, people will get suspicious." Dipper looked him over. "The clothes will hid the worst wounds, but I don't know how we'll be able to explain the ones on your face and arms..."

Bill waved an arm, shrugging. "Just say you were walking in the woods and I fell out of a tree or something. Jeez, Pine Tree, you don't have to make this so complicated."

Dipper just huffed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, first we need to wash off the blood." He lifted Bill into the water, the demon flinching from the cold. As soon as Dipper let go, the demon scrubbed his skin with his hands, anxious to be done with the freezing water. He looked up to see Dipper staring at him, but when the human met his eye, he looked away quickly. It was faint, but Bill could see a slight blush dusting the brunette's cheeks, and he inwardly smirked. He would use that later. The demon leaned back, washing the dirt and blood out of his hair. He looked at his reflection; his hair was blond with dark roots. Fitting, in his opinion.

When Dipper deemed him clean enough, he helped Bill out of the water and back into the shore. Picking up his bag, the human pulled the clothes back out, and helped the demon put them on. Despite being slightly taller that him, the clothes were too big, and hung loosely from his skinny frame. 

Dipper sat back, eyeing him. "I just realized something: The shack is over two hours away from here. I won't be able to carry you for that long."

Bill mentally cursed. Of course something like this would happen. He normally wouldn't have to care about walking, he used magic, but this body couldn't handle using a teleportation spell right now. Then it hit him.

"Pine Tree, do you know how to use spacial magic spells?"

Dipper's eyes widened. "Are you suggesting I teleport us to the shack?" At Bill's nod, he sighed. "I can do simple spells like teleporting a pencil across a room, but I've never tried a person, not to mention over such a long distance."

"What if I transfer some of my magic into you?"

The human tilted his head to the side. "You can do that?"

Instead of answering, Bill held out his hands. Dipper hesitantly took them, and Bill closed his eye, willing his energy to flow from his hands and into the brunette. He could feel Dipper shaking slightly, probably overwhelmed with the amount of energy he was absorbing, but he didn't let go until he knew that Dipper had what he needed. When he opened his eye and let go, he saw Dipper gasping, eyes glowing faintly as magic rushed inside his body.

"W-wow...that...I..." he tried to speak, but Bill cut him off. 

"Pine Tree, I need you to focus. Concentrate on us, and imagine a line connecting us directly to the Mystery Shack. Once you have that, cast the spell."

Dipper closed his eyes for only a second, then opened them while muttering the incantation. The world around them was suddenly bright and filled with color, until they appeared in the woods again. Bill let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, relieved that he could see the Mystery Shack through the trees. Dipper looked surprised, like he hadn't thought it would actually work, then grinned.

"That was awesome! I've always wanted to try teleporting myself!" The young man threw his hands up, laughing.

The demon snickered. "Okay, okay, Shack now, celebrate later."

Dipper rolled his eyes, but still kept the smile on his face. He pulled the demon back onto his back, then carried him towards the shack.

Bill smirked. Maybe this would go better than planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	3. Lie

Dipper wasn't sure what he was expecting Mable to say when she answered the door. Maybe 'Why are you back so early?' or 'Who's the mysterious man on your back?'

What he wasn't expecting was the smirk.

"Oooo Dipper! Your friend is HOT!"

Dipper felt sick at her words. She did NOT just say that BILL CIPHER was HOT. He could fell Bill shaking as he stifled a laugh against his back. With a sigh, he pushed his way past her and into the TV room, dropping Bill carefully onto the couch. "Not now, Mable. He's hurt."

Mable followed him with a curious expression. "Who exactly is 'he'?" She poked him in the side. Dipper glanced at Bill, but he didn't seem to mind, actually smiling slightly.

"'Name's William. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand out, and she enthusiastically shook it. 

"I'm Mable! Are you single?" She gasped suddenly. "Wait, why is he wearing your clothes? Are you DIPPER'S boyfriend!?"

Dipper turned bright red at this, much to Bill's amusement, the demon winking behind Mable's back. "No. No, he's not my boyfriend, I just met him a few minutes ago!"

Mable sat down on the floor by the couch. "Really? Then how'd you two meet?"

Dipper bit his cheek. "He..uh...fell. Out of a tree. And I found him. That's it." His mind cringed at the lame excuse; he knew he should have thought of something else to say!

Mable seemed to believe him, because she started laughing, and her next question was "What the hell were you doing in a tree?"

Bill put on a fake sheepish expression. "Eh, I got bored. I wanted to go for a walk in the forest, but I got lost. I tried to climb to the top of this huge tree to see if I could see town, but my foot slipped and the branch I was holding broke when I was halfway up. Took a pretty hard fall, but luckily Dipper heard me and helped. My clothes were all bloody and torn up, so he lent me these. He carried me here."

Dipper listened to his story, raising an eyebrow when the demon said his nickname, but actually really impressed with how easily he could make up a convincible lie. The thought was somewhat worrying.

Mable giggled again. "Aw, Dipper, you're so nice!"

Bill smirked. "Dipper also said I could stay here, seeing as I just got kicked out of my house."

This made Mable gasp. "Wait, why?!"

Bill sighed, looking believably upset even though Dipper knew he was acting. "I was sharing a house with a few people who went to college with me. They were really religious, but I wasn't, so I was a bit of an outcast anyway. One night........ well, I got drunk and tried to hit on one of them. A lot of stuff happened, so lets just say that they don't condone homosexuality."

After his speech, he sighed again and closed his eyes, only to open them again as Mable rushed to give him a hug. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You never have to worry about that here. I'm actually bi myself, and Dipper's pan. "

Bill looked over to Dipper in shock, this time not faking. "Wait, you are?"

Mable pulled away and grinned. "Ohhh yeah. He's so not straight it hurts."

"Thanks, Mable." Dipper rolled his eyes. So what if he had more guy crushes than girl crushes?

Bill's eye seemed to gleam with mischief. "Lucky I fell then, seeing as I wouldn't have been able to meet you if I didn't."

Mable glanced between their faces, inwardly squealing. She got up. "I'm making Dinner. You like tacos?"

At Bill's nod, she raced into the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Dipper was thinking. well, more like panicking internally. He started to doubt if this was a good idea.

Did Bill just try to.....flirt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy I'm back! Exams killed me, so sorry about the late and short chapter. I'll make the next one extra long to make up for it. What did you think of Bill's fake backstory? I kind of feel bad for tricking Mable, but trust me, his real backstory is MUUUCH worse.


	4. The Real Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of past rape in this chapter. 
> 
> I'm sorry, Bill.

Dinner was chaotic.

Bill, having practically inhaled the tacos as soon as they were placed in front of him, spent the rest of the time fake stabbing himself with his fork while staring as Dipper, grinning. Mable didn't notice, she was too busy recounting her adventures with Pacifica. Eventually, Dipper took Bill's fork away, earning a "Ooo feisty" from Bill, and took their plates to sink to wash them. Mable got up to help him.

"So... Where exactly is your boyfriend supposed to sleep?"

Dipper huffed. "I told you, he's not my boyfriend. Anyway, I was thinking he could take your old bed in the attic. You haven't used it since you moved to the spare room two years ago."

Bill smirked. Dipper really wished he could read the blond's mind, because a demon smirking when they hear they'll be sharing a room with you is EXTREMELY unerveing. 

They finished the dishes, and Dipper lead Bill to the attic to get the spare bed ready. He paused at a closet to get sheets and a blanket, then pushed open the door to his room. It looked much as it did when he was twelve, but the difference was that Mable's side was cleared besides the old bed still pushed in the corner.

"Wow. Some things never change, eh Pine Tree?" Bill grabbed one of the sheets, putting it on the bed. Dipper helped with the rest, until it was done, and Bill flopped down with a sigh, his good eye closing. "A bed. Funny how people take these things for granted."

Dipper sat on the edge of his bed, taking a moment to look over the demon again. The blond really was skinny, but the clothes helped to hide that, along with the worst of his scratches. Luckily, his hair hid his missing eye, so Mable hadn't noticed it. Hopefully she would believe them if they said it was an old injury. 

He was so engrossed in thinking that he didn't notice that Bill had opened his eye and fixed his gaze on him. "As hot as I am, Pine Tree, it's rude to stare."

Dipper blushed. "No, I was just thinking about how injured you are. What.....what happened?"

Bill closed his eye again, and was silent for so long, Dipper was about to open his mouth to apologize for asking when the demon spoke. "It was about a week ago.... I think. Time ran weirdly down there. Anyway, I was summoned in that room. I didn't know who it was who did it; they were wearing a dark robe. They cast a spell before I realized what they were doing. My consciousness was pulled into this dimension, and stuffed into this shell. He grabbed me and put the chains on before the body could recover. Then, he just left. I was pretty disoriented for a few hours, but once I could think again, I realized that I couldn't use magic. It's like....... my body has all my magic stored, but this vessel is too weak to use it. I tried getting them off for a long time, I don't know how long, but my body felt tired, so I fell asleep. When I woke up again...... he was back." 

Bill shuddered, and sat up, facing the wall. When he spoke again, his voice held an almost unnoticeable shakiness. "He kept asking me how I broke into this dimension, but I would refuse to tell him. He would punish me for that. At first it was just punches and small cuts. He did this for days, coming back every few hours to interrogate me. I wouldn't tell him. I knew he would use the information to try to open another rift, and that would destabilize both dimensions and rip them apart. He became impatient with me, hitting me harder, cutting deeper, until one day...... He had his hand on my face, screaming at me, and I bit him. I..I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't thinking right, I didn't realized how far he would take it...." 

He broke off, visibly shaking. Dipper almost told him to stop, that it was okay not to tell him, but Bill cut him off before he could speak. "He yelled....louder than he had ever before. He took his knife and cut me...over..and over.. until I was screaming for him to stop, that I was sorry, but he just laughed. He just kept laughing...I can't get that laugh out of my head, Pine Tree. He told me that he wasn't done.... he was going to break me....." 

Bill took a breath. "...I never understood how possesive humans were about themselves. I thought of bodies as only vessels, just shells. But..... I feel emotions now. Having a host body always felt like I was just driving a vehicle. It wasn't me. But this body... I can feel everything in this. I could feel everything he did to me...... He....he....." 

Bill broke down, tears streaking his cheeks. Dipper was shocked. Everything Bill was telling him... It was horrible. He got up and hugged the demon. He could feel his frail form shaking in his arms, the blond's face pressed into his neck. Dipper felt a stab of anger run through him. Whoever was responsible for this was going to pay. 

He felt Bill take a deep breath, before lifting his head and whispering something that made Dipper freeze.

"H-he r-r-raped me, P-Pine Tree."

The stab turned into an inferno of rage. Being cut was one thing, but he couldn't even imagine the terror and revulsion Bill was feeling.

The sobs quieted. "I tried to f-fight him off, but... he pushed me up against the wall. I was too weak to stop him...... He kept saying it was my fault, that if I had just told him about the rift, he wouldn't have had to hurt me....he wouldn't have done that...." He buried his face in Dipper's neck again, holding him tighter before continuing. "The worst part was, my body was reacting to him. I felt sick with myself, but I couldn't fight it. The feeling was too new in this body...... He kept taunting me, saying I liked it, even when I begged him to stop. ......it was too much. I told him everything. After he was done, he left. But I could still remember his words....I can still feel his hands on me......"

Dipper held him while he calmed down. The human glanced at the clock, surprised to see it was already 10:00 pm. Eventually Bill's breathing calmed, and Dipper realized the demon had fallen asleep. He tried to pry Bill's arms away, but the other just whimpered and gripped tighter. Dipper gave up and layed down with Bill curled against his side, arms still wrapped around his middle. 

He was still reeling from Bill's story, thinking he wouldn't be able to sleep, but darkness pulled on his eyes until he gave up, and let it take him away.

His dreams were filled with nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow day, so I wrote this for a few hours. I'm sorry for anyone I made cry with this chapter. Seriously, this was super hard to write for me. It gets better for the Dorito, I promise.


End file.
